Envol
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: J’ai mal. J’ai l’impression qu’un camion m’a entrer dedans ou un truc du genre. Je n’ai jamais cru réellement qu’on pouvait avoir autant d’os dans notre corps.


Envol

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : One Shot, death fic, POV de Duo

Auteure : DReAM Katsuya

Note : Les persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est a la SUNRISE, c'est triste hein!  
Sinon, c'est un fic que j'ai écris en écoutant la chanson « _Untitled_ » de Simple Plan (a me fait toujours pleurer duh!) Njoy!

J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a entrer dedans ou un truc du genre. Je n'ai jamais cru réellement qu'on pouvait avoir autant d'os dans notre corps. Pardon Papy G, maintenant je les sens pas mal tous et je peux vous croire. Je promets de retourner à l'école et d'être un garçon sage.

Je suis assez confus. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, sauf cette douleur qui m'emmerde royalement. C'est assez intense et très dérangeant. J'ai envie de hurler mais la dignité et l'orgueil me retiennent. J'retiens des larmes, boys don't cry, neh? J'entend des cris autour de moi. Hey oh? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout est noir, j'y vois absolument rien merde.

CRÉTIN LÈVE TOI!

ALLEZ LAISSE NOUS PAS TOMBER!

Tiens, je crois que quelqu'un va pas trop bien. Est-ce que c'est toi Quatre qui hurle? Wu-man? Hey les mecs! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Youhouuuuuuu? Qui qui est en train de crever sans que je puisse lui taper dessus? Dites le moi pour que je le tue de me laisser comme ça.

Duh, ouvrez la lumière quelqu'un. C'est pas drôle, j'ai une trouille sans borne du noir et vous le savez. Ma maman m'a fait promettre de ne pas crier mais j'ai peur là.

Erg, j'essaie de bouger et je renonce, mes dix-milles os sont contre tout mouvement. Dix milles, c'est avec ceux qui on éclater sous l'impact du camion qui doit m'être rentré dedans. Hahaha quel humour. Bon, avouez que c'est pas la première fois que je me fais ramasser dans un combat. J'suis le Shinigami, sans peur ni reproche! Alors que tout le monde crève autour, je me tiens droit debout dans la tourmente de la guerre. Yay, j'suis immortel! Indestructible! J'suis Heero! Nah…. J'suis pas Heero. Hahaha.

BAKA!

Duh, en parlant du loup, Hee-chan cri. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier de toute ma sainte existence. A part contre Relena. Pauvre chouette, je l'aime quand même bien, après tout. Elle nous as beaucoup aider après la guerre, bah entre les guerres en fait. Car je vais dire comme notre célèbre narrateur le dit si bien : Tant qu'il y aura des hommes, il y aura des combats.

C'est fataliste je trouve. On devrais buter tout les hommes sur terre. Ça serait marrant. Dans toutes les colonies aussi. Pu d'humain. Fini. Il n'y aurait plus de massacre et je pourrais enfin avoir l'âme tranquille. Bon, c'est égoïste comme jugement, pardonnez moi Saint Père. Je ne recommencerai plus, promis, jurer, cracher. Enfin peut-être pas cracher parce que j'arrive pas à le faire. Mais vous voyez le principe.

Erg. Ça commence a faire mal là. Assez pour qu'une petite larme toute mimi coule de mon œil. Roooh… c'est chou…. DUO CRÉTIN! BOYS DON'T CRY!

HEY OH! ÇA FAIT MAL! QUELQU'UN!

Ma voix ne sors pas de ma gorge. Bordel que ça peut faire mal. Je vais tuer le con qui m'a fait ça. Oh que je vais le tuer. Dès que je pourrai bouger je vais le tuer. Je le jure, fois de Duo Maxwell.

Le noir se dissipe un peu devant mes yeux et la douleur se fait moindre. Wow. J'ai utiliser des beaux mots là. je vais devoir en parler a mon Tro-chan préféré qui adore les subtilités de la langue.

Allô?

J'arrive toujours pas a crier. C'est vide autour de moi. Mais vraiment vraiment vide. Je me sens tout léger, tel un ozzi perdu dans l'espace. Ça y est, je sais. Je suis mort.

Crétin.

Comment j'ai pu arriver à me faire tuer? Je suis vraiment nul. Nah sérieux, je suis nul. Comment veux tu te surnommer le Shinigami QUAND T'ES MORT!

C'est loser.

Saint Père, Doux Jésus, j'ai fait plein de trucs moches dans ma vie, je l'avoue. Je confesse même que j'ai voler les sous-vêtements de Wufei et que je l'ai ai cachés dans une base ennemie pour le fun. Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je suis mort? J'ai pas envie! Pas tout de suite. En plus, votre lumière blanche là, a me fait mal aux yeux. C'est pas juste. C'est même très pas juste.

J'avoue détester la foutue guerre, je déteste tuer des gens chaque jour, je hais détruire autour de moi. J'avoue qu'être G-boy j'ai pas vraiment adorer ça. Par contre je ne regrette pas d'avoir butter du ozzi pour sauver des innocents. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontrer les mecs, sont sympa quand on les connais bien. Est-ce que je suis normal, monseigneur?

Allô? Vous ne me répondez pas vous aussi? Suis-je seul dans cet univers BORDEL!

Alors, c'est ça la mort! T'es tout seul dans un grand espace BLANC et très LUMINEUX, tu te fais attaquer la rétine par de la lumière sortie de je ne sais où et tu te parle TOUT SEUL? Wow. C'est loin de ce que je pensais. Vraiment.

J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un meure avant moi pour me le raconter au moins. Où peut-être croiser quelqu'un dans la mort, ça serait sympa nah?

Hey! J'ai fait mes bonnes actions dans ma vie! Pourquoi personne ne me répond? Où sont les anges au cul à l'air qu'on voit partout dans les livres? J'VEUX VOIR UN ANGE AU CUL À L'AIR!

Temps qu'à être mort, soyons mort con non?

Et temps qu'à faire, quelqu'un peu me dire comment j'en suis arriver là? C'est moche de ne pas se souvenir de notre propre mort. C'est quand même un moment unique dans notre vie. Comme notre naissance. Quoique…. Je ne m'en rappelle pas de ça non plus. C'est doublement moche.

Tiens j'en ai marre, je vais m'assoire en indien sur ce sol aussi blanc que le reste autour. Le seul truc cool c'est qu'on ne peut pas différencier les murs du sol, c'est tout blanc pareil. Alors au travers de ce blanc vide, je boude. Oui! Moi, Duo Maxwell, premier du nom, je BOUDE SUR MA MORT!

Duo! DUOOOOOOOOO!

Tiens j'entend encore des voix. C'est plutôt marrant d'entendre le monde hurler son nom quand on ne sait pas qui c'est, ni où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. En fait, je ne sais rien a part cette foutue voix!

C'est frustant là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

VOS GUEULES LES VOIX J'VEUX ÊTRE MORT EN PAIX!

Non mais un gars s'écœure. Gang de voix agaces. J'vais toutes vous tuer mes écœurantes.

DUO!

C'EST MON NOM! OUI! ON M'A BAPTISER AINSI!

Je le sais sombre idiot.

Uh? Je me retourne et je vois, dans mon désert de blanc, un mec. Oui, y'a un mec dans mon désert de blanc. Je suis presque triste, je m'étais presque fait a l'idée de devenir le maître du désert blanc. J'allais me faire une couronne de vide blanc. Bon ta gueule Duo.

T'es qui?

Il soupire. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Non. NON! J'écarquille les yeux et pousse un espèce de son étrange qui le fit rire. Oh que je connais ce rire. Que je le connais ce petit rire sarcastique que j'ai toujours aimé. J'aime la mort. C'est définitif. J'aime la mort a en mourir.

SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Je lui saute carrément dessus, tel le baka natté que je suis et serai même au delà de la mort mortelle qui m'a mortellement mourus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me manquer ce crétin. Non mais IL M'A MANQUÉ!

Il me tend la main et je souris. J'aime la mort, je vous l'avais dit?

De belles ailes blanches sortent maintenant de son dos et il s'envole dans le ciel maintenant devenu bleu. Ne me laisse pas tomber dans mon désert! J'attrape sa main.

Je suis heureux.

Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour votre ami. Il nous a quitté.

Je vois Quatre se mettre à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il pleure. Trowa vient le réconforter tendrement. Je vois même de la tristesse dans les yeux de Hee-chan. Wow. Re-wow.

Toujours accroché au bras de mon ange Solo, je viens caresser le visage de Qua-chan. Il a été mon meilleur ami longtemps, j'aurais aimer pourvoir lui faire une dernière grimace avant de partir.

Pleure pas Quatre. Pleure pas, j'suis là.

Il lève les yeux et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il peut me voir partir avec Solo. Wow. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais….Wow! La mort, c'est magique.

Bye-Bye les mecs, je vous promets d'être votre ange plus tard!

End

Un beau death stupide de mon cru. Remercier la folle.

DReAM

Février 2005


End file.
